Freefalling
by Archem
Summary: One day, Wyatt is visiting Mariana when he finally meets Jude's boyfriend, Noah. That is one gorgeous kid.


This story obviously takes place before the ridiculous time jump they've done for the series finale. It occurs around the time when Mariana was dating Mat, Wyatt, and Logan simultaneously. Noah wasn't an option in the character list, but as I'm sure everyone knows, he's Jude's boyfriend in the show.

* * *

"Mariana, stop tickling me!" Wyatt managed to utter within his manic laughter.

"I can't. It's just so fun."

Mariana eventually stopped.

"You're just a great person overall, you know that?" Wyatt said while gazing into Mariana's eyes.

"Well, thank you," she responded, with her trademark smile and shoulder lift.

Just when Wyatt was going in for a kiss, Jude and Noah came through the front door, grabbing Wyatt and Mariana's attention. Wyatt leaned back toward Mariana on the couch.

"Ah, ah, ah. Let's not let that distract us," said Wyatt seductively.

Wyatt was about to lean back in for a kiss. Mariana closed her eyes and was smiling in anticipation, when Wyatt glanced over at who was coming in the house with Jude. He'd never seen Jude's boyfriend Noah before, although he had heard of him from Mariana. God damn. That kid is gorgeous. How'd Jude pull that? Look at those freckles, those perfect lips, and just that beautiful, adorable face overall.

Mariana was looking at Wyatt in irritation that she still hadn't received her kiss. He was too busy staring at Noah as he walked in, and almost drooling. She cleared her throat to get Wyatt's attention.

"Oh! Uh, my bad."

"What the hell are you staring at, weirdo?" Mariana inquired.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just never seen Noah before."

"Well, that's Noah, now kiss my face, boy."

"Wait. I mean, I don't wanna be rude, right? I should introduce myself."

Before Mariana could respond, Wyatt started to get up from the couch and walk toward Noah and Jude. Mariana rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone before beginning to walk toward her bedroom.

"I've got too many options for this," she mumbled as she began texting her two other boyfriends, Mat and Logan.

When Wyatt walked up to Jude and Noah, they were talking and didn't realize he was there, until he cleared his throat. They both looked toward him.

"Yes, Wyatt?" Jude asked, confused and slightly amused.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" asked Wyatt.

Wyatt looked toward Noah and smiled.

"Uh, okay. Wyatt, this is my boyfriend, Noah."

"Nice to meet you, man," Noah greeted, before sticking out his hand for a handshake, which Wyatt reciprocated.

"Great, now you've met," said Jude.

"Well, I like to get to know people I'm gonna be seeing regularly on a more intimate level," Wyatt explained.

"Why would you be seeing him regularly, and what do you mean 'intimate' level?" Jude asked.

"Well, I'm dating your sister, so I should be seeing him around, and by 'intimate' I just mean I'd like to know more about the kid, you know? Hobbies, interests, and the like," Wyatt rambled.

"Wyatt, you're making Noah uncomfortable," said Jude.

"No, he's totally not. What he's saying actually makes sense," Noah justified.

Noah gave Wyatt a too-adorable-for-life smile.

"Ugh, fine. Get to know each other. I don't care. Noah, come find me when you're done with this weirdo."

Jude started to walk away and up the staircase.

"Sorry about him. He can be a bit...sharp, at times," Noah explained.

"Oh, it's no problem. I've known that kid for quite a while now." Wyatt smiled. "Let's go sit on the couch and get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me," replied Noah.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Wyatt asked after they'd sat down.

"I'm not really good with keeping track of stuff like that. Jude would be better at telling you," Noah admitted.

"Same here, although that could just be all the-," Wyatt stopped himself before he exposed his marijuana habit.

Noah laughed.

"It's cool. I know what you were gonna say. I'm not a prude like Jude."

"Well, that's a relief," Wyatt said, laughing. "You guys seem so different. How'd you end up together?"

"I guess I was mainly just attracted to how sweet he was. He has such a good heart."

"That's true, man. What I don't need to ask is what attracted Jude to you. You're gorgeous, man."

Noah started to blush uncontrollably.

"Really? Wow, thanks. I actually thought you were straight. Aren't you with Mariana?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not into labels, you know. I mean, I've always been with girls, but when I saw you I was just like 'shit, look at this kid'."

Noah started to blush again.

"And as far as Mariana, she has like two other boyfriends, so we're hardly 'together'."

"Yeah, I heard about that. It's an interesting situation."

Noah chuckled.

"But let's get back to you," Wyatt said before leaning closer to Noah. "Why aren't you like a model or something?"

Noah was convinced that his face would remain permanently red after this conversation.

"That's not really my thing."

Noah was looking down a bit to hide his blushing. Wyatt pushed Noah's chin up with his finger.

"Hey, don't hide that pretty face. You're even more adorable when you're blushing." Wyatt examined Noah's face while their faces were close to each other. "Look at those freckles, and those perfect lips. Jesus Christ."

All Noah could do was stare into Wyatt's eyes as he complimented him so beautifully. No guy has ever talked to him like that before.

"Hey, angel, can I get your number?" Wyatt asked.

Noah snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah, sure, of course," Noah stumbled with his words.


End file.
